


First Meetings

by cutietetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, I don't know what I'm doing, Iwaizumi just wants to go home, M/M, Oikawa is an ugly crier, Oikawa watches alien vs. predator, Pre-Relationship, iwaizumi works at the cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutietetsu/pseuds/cutietetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i work at a movie theatre and i’m cleaning up after the movie is over and you’re the only person left because you’re ugly crying with popcorn over your lap” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic. I don't know what I'm doing. Please enjoy and comments are appreciated!

All Iwaizumi had to do before leaving his twelve hour shift at the cinema was clean up a theater. He was tired, ready to go home and curse himself for ever getting this job despite needing to pay for his college tuition. 

He had dealt with annoying children who tried to sneak into R rated movies, people using their phones and being forced to ask them to leave, having to dispose of outside food since it wasn’t allowed inside the theater, and clean the rare yet daily occurrence of puke in the bathroom stalls.

He really just wanted to go home now.

The movie for the theater he had to clean ended a little less than ten minutes ago, meaning that it was safe, or at least should be, for him to go in and clean the aisles as fast as he could so he could go home.

As soon as Iwaizumi walked into the theater he could hear the music blasting through the speakers as the credits rolled. There didn’t seem to be anybody left, which made him thank his lucky stars that he didn’t have to deal with some noisy teenagers or brooding middle aged men. When the sound of someone sobbing reached his ears, Iwaizumi groaned softly to himself. He didn’t really want to deal with anyone right now, but he couldn’t deny that he was a little bit worried.

This was just his luck. Of course he’d be the one having to deal with someone crying right before he was allowed to leave. He looked up at the theater’s seats and stopped frozen at the sight of not a gross man but a gorgeous one that seemed to be his own age. At least at first glance he was gorgeous, but it was easy to wipe that image away once he looked close enough. He was such an ugly crier that Iwaizumi couldn’t help but cringe.

“Are you alright?” Iwaizumi asked since his boss would kill him for being rude to a customer, and also because he couldn’t help but be slightly worried. His friends usually told him he seemed like the type of person to save a kitten in a tree or stop to help a stranger on the road, and Iwaizumi definitely wasn’t going to tell them that he already had. Right now though, he was getting pretty close to just grabbing the man and tossing him out of the theater so he could clean and go home.

“It- It was such a good movie,” was the response Iwaizumi got, and he was too tired to hold back a groan. This man was at least in his young twenties and was crying over an Alien vs. Predator movie. It had to be one of the worst films on the planet, at least in Iwaizumi’s opinion. 

“That’s great to hear, please come see it again then,” Iwaizumi started to say in a monotone voice, yawning as he leaned against the trash can, “the movie’s over so you can go home now.”

He technically wasn’t allowed to kick a customer out of the theater, at least not until people started lining up for the next movie, so all he could do was /kindly/ suggest for the man to leave even though all he wanted to do was throw him and his ugly crying onto the street. 

“You don’t understand, this movie was genius. It was perfect. I- I have never seen a better movie. The acting and the character development was beautiful, especially when-”

“Okay, okay,” Iwaizumi quickly interrupted the still crying man, letting out a sigh of annoyance. However quickly realizing that he was being rude, he rushed to add on to his sentence. He didn’t want this man, no matter how crazy he seemed right now, to complain that he dealt with bad customer service. 

“Sorry, I don’t want you to spoil it, I didn’t mean to be rude.” He corrected himself, bowing slightly to show how apologetic he was despite wanting to strangle the man already. “I was hoping to see the movie myself soon so I had to stop you from giving away any plot points or spoilers.”

The man seemed to understand and stood up, letting the popcorn that laid all over his lap to fall onto the floor. Iwaizumi had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning again. His night couldn’t get any worse, he was sure of it. But at least the man had stopped crying. Now all he had to do was get the man to leave and he’d be able to go home soon. The man walked down the steps of the theater, eyes red and tear streaks down his cheeks. When Iwaizumi actually looked at him properly, he immediately stood up straight and became wide awake. 

“Sorry for keeping you, I know you have a job to do,” the man said with a small sniffle, smiling widely at Iwaizumi. “You’re going to love the movie, I promise. It was so good, I can’t believe that-” 

Iwaizumi stared as the man stopped himself from spoiling anything and smiled sheepishly at him. He hated sci-fi movies with a passion, but he wouldn’t mind seeing all of them if they were with this man. 

“Want to maybe see it again with me?” Iwaizumi asked suddenly, causing the other man and him to share a look of surprise before the other smiled in a way that made Iwaizumi know he was going to possibly regret this. “I- I mean, it’s for a good cause. Can’t have you crying by yourself again if you come see it alone.”

“I definitely wouldn’t mind seeing this movie again if it meant I got to accompany a nice looking man like you,” the man said with a grin, holding out his phone so Iwaizumi could put his number in it. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, by the way. You should know the name of the person you’re taking on a date after all.”

“I never said it was going to be a date,” Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa when he finished typing in his number and sending a text to himself so he could have Oikawa’s. “Though I guess I wouldn’t mind it being one. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said slowly, testing it out and grinning when he saw Iwaizumi grimace.

“Iwaizumi is fine, thanks,” He quickly commented, only to be ignored by Oikawa. For some reason, he found this nothing less than annoying yet endearing at the same time. 

“So, Iwa-chan, I can text you my address later that way you can pick me up?” Oikawa offered, and Iwaizumi nodded his head in a way that he hoped wasn’t eager. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation that Iwaizumi was feeling, but he normally never did stuff like this. He usually prided in himself for being calm and collected, especially with possible love interests. Though he was never really interested in having a love interest up until now.

“I’m free tomorrow,” Iwaizumi offered as well, leaving the broom leaning against the trash can before leading Oikawa out of the theater. “I can pick you up early if you want to catch dinner beforehand. Or afterwards. Just to get to know each other better, especially if it’s a date.”

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi with a small comment on how he was a gentlemen, stopping at the door before he had to leave. “Dinner before sounds good. I should be free in the afternoon, so just text me the time and I’ll be ready.”

Iwaizumi opened the theater door for Oikawa, trying to pass off as someone who was suave. Oikawa was gorgeous and cried during a sci-fi movie. So far Oikawa’s personality was something that Iwaizumi had never dealt with before, but he wouldn’t necessarily mind it if he did get to know Oikawa better.

“I’ll text you,” he promised, and Oikawa grinned again before leaving with a small wave and an exclamation of ‘Bye Iwa-chan!’

Iwaizumi let the door close before turning around and taking a deep breath. It was hard for him to contain his smile, which was completely out of his character. Even as he got back to work and cleaned, his mood wasn’t ruined. 

Oikawa himself was cheering silently outside, texting Sugawara about how he had landed a date with a hot guy who still wanted to go out with him even after seeing him cry, something Suga constantly teased him about.

They both couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a second part of their date? Let me know! Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
